disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Garazeb Orrelios/Gallery
Images of Garazeb Orrelios from the upcoming animated series Star Wars Rebels. Promotional Images Zeb_beats_up_Storm_Troopers.jpg Zeb_Rebels.png Star Wars Rebels poster.jpg Star Wars Rebels 1.jpg Zeb's wanted poster.jpg|Zeb's wanted poster Zeb Wanted Poster.jpg The Rebels of Lothal.jpg The Rebels of Lothal 2.jpg Rebels Zeb.jpg Zeb Full Body.jpg Rebels line up.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-Poster.jpg Renders Garazeb Orrelios 1.png Garazeb Orrelios 2.png Concept Art Zeb Concept Art II.png Zeb Concept Art I.png Zeb and Chopper Concept Art.png Ezra and Zeb Concept Art.png Zeb Concept Art III.png Ghost Crew Concept Art I.png Ghost Crew Concept Art II.png Ghost Crew Concept Art IV.png Star-wars-rebels-books-1536x864-163815150829.jpg Zeb's Bo-Rifle Diagram.jpg|Zeb's Bo-Rifle Star Wars Concept Art.png Zeb Concept Art.jpg zeb colour code.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 12.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 15.jpg Season One Entanglement Entanglement-1.png|Zeb lost in the alleys Entanglement-4.png|"It's possible I might be a little late." Entanglement-5.png Entanglement-7.png|"Right so I'm defiantly going to be late." Entanglement-8.png Entanglement-11.png Entanglement-9.png Entanglement-10.png Entanglement-12.png Entanglement.png|"One." Entanglement-14.png Entanglement-16.png Entanglement-19.png Star-Wars-Rebels-8.png Entanglement-20.png|"Over here..." Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion ZebandKanan.jpg Star Wars Rebels 2.jpg Zeb and Ezra arguing.png Rebels cap.PNG Star-Wars-Rebels-12.png Droids in Distress Droids in Distress.jpg Droids in Distress.png Maketh Tua 2.png Well-kid-you-pulled-it-off.png SWRS1 Droids in Distress.jpg Werebusted.png Droids in Distress 60.jpg Rebels Droids 5.jpg Droids in Distress 63.jpg Droids in Distress 65.jpg Droids in Distress 67.png Zeb vs Kallus.jpg Droids in Distress 72.png Droids in Distress 70.png Droids in Distress 71.png Fighter Flight Zeb-sleeping.png|Zeb sleeping Kid-you-wake-me-you-die.png|"Kid you wake me you die!" Zeb-gets-electricuted.png Fighter-Flight-9.png Fighter-Flight-27.png Fighter-Flight-11.png Fighter-Flight-13.png ZebteasesEzra.png|"Use the force." Fighter-Flight-18.png Fighter-Flight-24.png Fighter-Flight-25.png Fighter-Flight-45.png Fighter-Flight-48.png Fighter-Flight-31.png Fighter-Flight-42.png Fighter-Flight-44.png Rise of the Old Masters Star Wars Rebels Rise of the old Masters.png GhostCrewviewingthehologram.jpg Rise of the old Masters Screenshot 19.png Just hope he doesn't change it again.png|"Just hope he doesn't change it again." I am standing right here.png Rise of the old Masters Screenshots Zeb and Sabine.png Breaking Ranks Breaking-Ranks-12.png Out of Darkness Breaking Ranks 11.png Breaking Ranks 22.png Breaking Ranks 23.png Breaking Ranks 24.png Out of Darkness 5.jpg Gathering Forces Gathering Forces 01.jpg Path of the Jedi Path of the jedi 8.png Path of the jedi 32.png Path of the jedi 44.png Path of the jedi 46.png Idiot's Array Idiots Array 18.png|"See I can't lose." Idiots Array 19.png Idiots Array 26.png Rebels - Idiot's Array 19.jpg opening the crate.jpg Idiots Array 34.png Idiots Array 36.png Idiots Array 14.png Rebles - Idiot's Array 22.jpg Idiots Array 43.png Vision of Hope Vision of hope 30.png Vision of hope 31.png Vision of hope 14.jpg Vision of hope 35.png Vision of hope 36.png Vision of hope 39.png Call to Action Call to action 18.jpg Call to action 25.jpg Call to action 26.jpg Rebel Resolve Rebel resolve 11.png Rebel resolve 28.png Rebel resolve 31.png Rebel resolve 36.png Rebel resolve 37.png Rebel resolve 53.png Rebel resolve 55.png Fire Across the Galaxy Fire Across the Galaxy 1.jpg Season Two Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-7.jpg The Siege of Lothal 11.jpeg The Siege of Lothal 20.jpeg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-4.jpg The Siege of Lothal 04.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-45.jpg The Wrath of Darth Vader 06.png The Siege of Lothal 32.jpeg The Lost Commanders Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-24.jpg Miscellaneous Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-18.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-23.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-22.jpg Video Games Disney INFINITY Garazeb Orrelios.png|Garazeb Orrellios in Disney INFINITY 3.0 Disney INFINITY SWR PlaySet1.jpg Zeb Model Comparison.jpg REB Concept Zeb.jpg Star Wars Rebels Disney INFINITY 5.jpg Disney INFINITY - Garazeb Orrelios Packaging.jpg Zeb DI Render.png Merchandise zeb and stormtrooper.jpg Zeb figure.jpg Star Wars Rebels calander 2.jpg Star Wars Rebels calander 1.jpg Star Wars Hero Mashers.png Category:Character galleries Category:Star Wars galleries Category:Star Wars Rebels galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries